Return to Mauler
by Ibetailwhipin
Summary: Ace and company get an unexpected visit from someone. When the set out to help a small planet, Choris, but Ace runs into some problems. He keeps hearing voices and seeing a dark red hedgehog. The problem is he's the only one who can hear him or see him. When they land they run into trouble and Ace has something in store for Sally. Rated m for gore, language, sex, and violence enjoy
1. Code black

If you haven't at least read *Project Mauler* or *The new guy* go back and read them NOW!  
I do not own Sonic or Sega, but Ace and his friends are my own characters

Character ages:  
Sonic: 23  
Amy: 22  
Tails: 19  
Ace: 23  
Dusty: 23  
Chase: 22  
Scarlett: 21  
Sally: 23  
Scourge: 24  
Shadow: 25  
Silver: 20  
Blaze: 22

Sonics POV  
it was a bright sunny day on Mobian, I had the girl I loved on my arm and a picnic in my other. I had found a nice open spot earlier while running and thought it was a perfect place for a picnic. I laid out the blanket and Amy placed the basket in the middle. I sat down and pulled out and apple to munch on. Amy had pulled out a sandwich and started to eat it. "I love these kind of things" I said out loud. "Why's that" Amy asked curiously. "Well for one we aren't getting attacked by anyone, two there's nobody around to bother us, three its so quiet and peaceful" I said. Amy nodded pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Care for some wine" she asked. "Please" I said holding out my glass. She poured the dark red liquid into it. "Thank you" I said, I brought the glass up to my mouth and took a swig. Amy poured herself some and held up her glass in a toast. I happily clincked my against hers and took another drink. After I had finished my glass I laid down looking up into the sky. Amy had snuggled up against me and I smiled. She held her hand up and creased my scar on my cheek. It had been about a years since we barely escaped death in the science installation Exodus. Project Mauler had escaped and killed all the scientist. It also killed five of my crew plus wounded three others including myself. I had never forgave myself for that day. I had always thought about that day until Ace and his friends showed up. I guess you lose old friends and you gain new ones. Back to reality, I was staring up into the sky when something caught my attention. It looked like a meteor was falling but I knew not to let my guard down. I watched as it fell down into a nearby forest. "What the hell was that" Amy asked. I looked off in the direction where it landed and scowled. "I don't know and I don't like it" I said. I quickly packed everything up and handed it to Amy. "Run this home I'll catch up" I said handing her the basket. She nodded and ran off down the street. I watched her till she was out of sight then I took off into the woods.

It took me about 10 minutes but I found the crater. It was about 20ft wide and about 15ft deep. I slid down the side and hit a wall of smoke. I coughed as I tried to clear the air around me. I walked forward hoping to find the center of this crater. I hit something big and metal, "ow" I said rubbing the spot in my head where it hurt. I looked up to see a 8ft sphere sitting there. It was alien but not overly complicated. I walked forward and knocked in the side. There was a loud hiss and I jumped back. A door slowly opened and I held my fists getting ready for a fight. Instead a small form stumbled out of the pod. I, still holding my stance, watched as a girl walked out of the smoke. She looked like she was Mobian but that wouldn't explain how she had gotten into the pod. She was a orange wolverine with blue eyes, wearing a basket ball jersey with the number 35 on it, and black shorts. Before I could ask anything she passed out. Great I thought what the hell I'm I going to do. I began to walk away but something inside me stopped me from continuing. She obviously need help of some sort and she looked like she came from a long way. Well what ever it was it broke me and I picked her up bridal style and took off to the house.

I walked up to the front door sighing. Amy would not like this I thought. I opened the door and walked inside. Amy walked around the corner, "so what did you". She stopped when she saw the girl in my hands. "Amy listen she crashed and needed help so I thought get her somewhere safe then I would see if Vanilla would take her" I explained. Amy still didn't look happy with this "fine but if she makes one move I don't like" she threatened. I smiled "ok ok don't need to continue, I'll make sure she doesn't" I said. Amy seemed to lighten up "ok just put her in the guest bedroom and you might want to patch her up" she pointed out. I nodded and went down the hall. I opened up the guest bedroom and walked inside. It wasn't much a small 15'X17' room with a twin size bed in the middle and a bed stand on the side. I placed her on the bed and looked her over. She had a few cuts and scrapes and some bruises but nothing major. I put some band-aids on her cuts and an ice pack on her forehead. Hopefully she'll wake up tomorrow and I can get some answers. I shut the door and walked into my bedroom. Amy was in the bathroom and I just jumped in the bed. She walked out with nothing but a white t-shirt and her underwear. I watched her as she climbed into bed with me and cuddled up next to me. "If she kills us in our sleep I totally blame you" Amy said. I smiled and kissed her, "it won't happen trust me, good night my rose" I whispered. "Night my blue boy" she answered. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to see daylight filling the room. I slipped silently out of the bed, threw on some clean cloths, and walked to the door. I turned back to see Amy still in bed. I watched her chest rise and fall as it filled with air. I smiled and walk out of the room. I went to the guest bedroom to check on the girl. She hadn't moved since I got her here and she was still in the bed passed out. I shut the door and walked into the kitchen. For the next half hour I cooked up chocolate chip pancakes. I put the last one on top of the pile and put the plate onto the kitchen table when Amy wandered in looking sleepy. "Mmm something smells real good" she said sniffing the air. I put maple syrup on the table "we'll grab a seat and dig in" I said smiling. She sat down and pulled one of the top and plopped it onto her plate. "You going to eat any" she asked with a mouth full of pancake. I shook my head "maybe later", Amy shrugged and kept on eating. I herd a crash come from the guest bedroom "well I guess our guest is up" I said. Amy nodded and gave me a concerned look. "Hey I'm going to be fine" I ensured, "ok" she said walking over to the sink. She put her plate in and I walked to the guest bedroom. I put my ear up to the door and listened, I herd shuffling and assumed that she was inspecting her new surroundings. I sighed and opened up the door then shut it behind me.

She was standing by the window and looked startled. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. I patted the spot next to me and she seemed to get the idea. She walked over to me and sat down at the foot of the bed. She held her arm and winced as she did so. I tried to help but she pulled back. I smiled "I'm not going to hurt you let me take a look at it so it heals" I said softly. The girl thought for a moment then held out her arm. I looked it over "you must have just bruised it let me go get you an ice pack" I said. As I stood up she grabbed me, "please don't leave me" she whispered. Her voice was soft and smooth, I nodded and sat back down. "Ok what's your name" I asked her. "My name is Hallie" she said. "Well Hallie the names Sonic nice to meet you" I greeted. She nodded and looked down at her arm. "What are you doing here" I asked her. She just sighed "my planet is under attack and I came looking for the brave warriors that had beaten the attackers before" Hallie explained. "What's your planet and who is attacking it" I questioned. "My planet is called Choris, and the things that are attacking it are called Maulers from what I can remember its that they were avoided by a group of people" she explained. "My ears perked up "did you say Maulers" I asked. Hallie nodded "I know who you guys are my planet is much like yours and our people are pretty much the same except the fact that we were on a different planet" Hallie said. I nodded "well Hallie I'll help you, let me just call up Shadow and get more to help" I said. I stood up, pulled out my phone, and dialed Shadows number. It rang twice before Shadow picked up "hello" he answered. "Yo Shadow I don't have time to explain but I need you to run around and get people to get to Tails house" I asked. "Why the hell would I do that" he said coldly. "Because I'm calling in a code black" I said. Shadow was quiet for a moment "I'm moving". "Thanks Shadow tell everybody to meet at Tails house" I ordered. "Got it" Shadow said then he hung up. "Ok Hallie go to the car and I'll be there in a sec" I said. She nodded and ran out the door. I walked out behind her and went over to where Amy was. She was busy reading a book "Amy pack your things I'm calling in a code black" I said. Amy looked up from her book "your things should be on the bed" she said. I ran into the bedroom and low and behold there my bags were. I grabbed them and ran out to the car where Amy and Hallie were already waiting. Damn I thought I got in the driver seat and drove off to Tails house.


	2. Getting ready for a long journey

Aces POV

I was sitting up in a tree, DSR-50 strapped to my back and Camo Suit on so I was practically invisible. I was hunting for deer and enjoying the peace and quiet. I had recently had a party and my house was a mess but Sally had offered to clean it. I was grateful for that and had a lot to think about. I wanted to propose to Sally and for weeks I have been trying to get the guts to pop the question but my nerves kept getting the best of me. I loved her. Her eyes, her hair, her amazing body but that's not why I want to marry her. She was the only one who actually understood me and she has been the one always helping me out and I don't want her to get away. But something is always nagging in the back of my head what if she says no and doesn't see me the same. The should of leaves rustling snapped me out of my deep thought. I look out in front of me and saw toe nice sized does walk out into the food plot I had started. Normally I would take the shot but I want to see if something bugger would walk in. They began to eat unaware that I was watching them, stalking them, hunting them. I herd some tree branches crack and turned to where the does had walked out. Two fauns stepped out and behind them was a 10 point buck. Oh I'm happy I waited. I silently slipped my sniper off my back, I put the butt snugly up against my shoulder, I looked down the sights, and took it off safety. I put the crosshairs right where that big bucks heart was. Before I could pull the trigger they looked up and ran off. I moved back from the sight and looked at where they were just standing. I herd a footstep echo in the distance. I snapped my head to my right and listened. Another on rang out and I tried to pin-point it's location. A third one sounded off and I aimed my gun to where it was, I looked down the sights and saw a line of trees. Then a flash of brown passed by, I moved my finger to the trigger and got ready to fire. I saw Sally step out and I yanked my hand from the trigger. "ACE" she called out, I was a slight bit pissed and scared. "Fucking hell were you trying to get shot" I yelled at her. She looked around "Ace where are you" she said. I let out a sigh "I'm coming down just give me a sec" I said. I jumped down and turned off my camo suit. "I'm right here Sal" I said getting her attention. She ran up and gave me a hug, "what are you doing way out here" I asked her. Her smile faded "Sonic calling a code black" she explained. I felt a tinge of despair "that can't be good" I said, she shook her head and grabbed my arm. She lead me back to the house, I opened the door and she went to bedroom. I followed and saw two suitcases on the bed. "What's with the bags" I asked her. "We may not be back for a while" she answered. I was starting to like this less and less. I grabbed my bag, my sniper, my knife, and my necklace. It was scratched up, burnt a little and had dulled out but I still loved watched as I placed the cold metal against my black fur. I had washed off the orange and went back to my original black color. I patted the amulet "so your always close to my heart" I said to her. She smiled and gave me a long kiss. I broke apart, grabbed her bag, and slung it over my shoulder. "Shall we get going princess" I said bowing to her. She pushed me "come on killer lets get going" she said rolling her eyes. I know she hates it when I treat her like a princess "where to then Sal". "Tails house captain" she said emphasizing the captain. I smiled and walked to the garage, I threw our stuff in the trunk of our Ferrari. "Ready to go" I asked Sally, She hopped into the driver seat. "Yeah get in", I frowned "why don't I get to drive" I complained. "Because your going to drive like a maniac" she said. "Will not" I said stubbornly Sally just rolled her eyes "fine you drive then" she moved over into the passenger seat. I hopped over the door and landed in the seat. "Now this is a stick shift so be easy on the clutch" Sally instructed. I smiled "I know what I'm doing" I said giving her a wink. I shifted into reverse and sped down the street.

It took me 10 minutes to get to Tails house and normally it would take 25 minutes I might have taken a few "short cuts". Sally was cling on to her seat looking like she was about to have a heart attack. I was breathing hard, adrenaline rushing through my veins "wow this thing is just wow" I said breathless. Sally looked at me with pure hatred "I'm going to kill you" she growled at me. "Sorry the adrenaline was just so over powering" I said. She just rolled her eyes and got out, I got out and walked to the trunk. "I'm just saying your going to need fast get away and you will be begging me to drive" I argued. "Yeah if I need to be squished or turned into brown mist I'll give you a call" she said sarcastically. I crossed my arms "hahaha my driving is not that bad". "You took a jump over a bridge" she said trying to prove her point. I grabbed our bags and walked to the front door "It seemed like a fun idea at the time" I said in my defense. Sally just rolled her eyes and knocked on the front door. It opened up and Tails was behind it "hey guys I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances" he said. "Me too Tails where is everybody else" Sally said, Tails stepped to the side "they are all in the basement you two are the last ones". "Ok Tails thanks bud" I pushed passed him and went to the stairs. I walked down them and came upon a war meeting. I saw Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Scourge, Fiona, Shadow, Shade, Espio, Dusty, Chase, Scarlett and a orange hedgehog. "Ah Ace good to see that you made it" Sonic said. I nodded and walked over to where Dusty was standing. "Nice to see that you showed up" Dusty said. "Haha your an ass" I spat at him, Dusty held up his hands like he was going to block a shot to the face. "Ok people listen up, Hallie here has come to us with a problem and I for one want to help but I can't make you go so if you don't want to go tell me now" Sonic said. No body steps forward, "good now I don't know much about this planet so I'm going to let Hallie take over" and Sonic stepped back. The orange wolverine stepped forward "ok now this is my planet Choris, the Maulers landed in cities around the Capitol of Solis we have been able to hold it but they keep attacking us so we need you to help fortify and defend the city" Hallie said. "Damn" Scourge said softly, Hallie continued "now all we need is transport". "I can arrange that" Tails said, we turned and looked at the 19 year old fox. He had really changed he grew out his hair, grew about 4" taller, and had a little more meat on him. "I knew we would have to go back into space so I fixed this back up" he said. He opened a compartment on the wall "ladies and gentile men I present the Blue Hurricane" he pressed a button and the area behind him lit up to show a giant space carrier. "Wow you did really good bud" Sonic said, Tails blushed "yeah well I had to take out the Sonic power cannon but other than that its the same old space carrier". "Good now we can get to Choris, if you want to bring your cars drive to the back hanger door and wait for us the rest of you grab your things and board the ship" Hallie said. I turned to Sally "oh you have to let me" I said. "Not a chance in hell" she said and she turned away from me. I folded my ears down, put on my biggest puppy dog eyes, and began to whin. Sally stole a glance than snapped back, I whined louder. It took another ten seconds before Sally snapped. "Ugh fine", I perked up, "really". "Yes just go before I change my mind" she said shooing me away. I smiled and walked to the garage, Amy ran up to me. "Ace how did you do that" she asked me, Dusty ran up after us. "I can't believed you pulled the old 7year old trick Ace" he said. I smiled and turned to Amy "you see back when me and Dusty were little we would like to get what we want and sometimes we didn't get it, so I learned a trick that is guaranteed to never fail" I said. "So what do you do" Amy asked, "well you have to fold you ears down like your sad, then big puppy dog eyes, and the piece-do-restonce a whin like a hungry pup or hedgehog or whatever" I said. Amy thought for a moment "and this is guaranteed this works every time" she asked. "Every time" I repeated, "and I could make anyone do what I want" she said. I stopped "uh yeah I guess you could, your not going to like rob a bank or something are you" I said. She smiled "a women never tells her secrets". I laughed and hopped into the driver seat of my Ferrari. I sped around the house and stopped at the entrance of the hanger. It opened up and I drove in, the giant space carrier loomed over me as I drove under it. A lift dropped down from the bottom hull of the ship. It clacked against the ground and I drove up onto it. Amy and Dusty were close behind. I got out and stood near the edge, Dusty stepped out as we began to raise up. He looked a little uneasy "oh Dusty don't tell me your afraid of a little bit of height" I coed. "Haha you suck I just hate the falling part" he said. I smiled, I grabbed the hood of his jacket and shoved him forwards. "Whoops" I said, right before he fell I yanked him back onto the pad. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" he yelled. I was rolling across the ground laughing my ass off. "That wasn't the nicest you know" Amy said. "Yeah yeah but his fucking face was priceless" I laughed. "It's fine Amy call it brotherly love" Dusty said. "Hmmmffff" she scoffed, "hey listen Dusty you can get me back and I'll buy you a beer ok" I said snickering. "Ok you owe me" he said, I nodded still laughing a little bit. We entered the haul and took off for the bridge, "hey Dusty do you know where the bridge is" I asked him. He shook his head but right in front of us Shadow walked out. "Yo Shadow you know where the bridge is" I asked. "Yeah I'm on my way there now" he said. Me and Dusty fist bumped and walked behind him. "So Shadow do you have any fears" I questioned. "No" he quickly answered, I looked at him,"You sure". "YES IM SURE" he snapped, I backed off and folded my ears down. Shadow sighed "it just to personal to tell you or anyone". I looked up and nodded, no other words were exchanged until we got to the bridge. We opened it up and walked into an open space with five stations and an area where everybody was now standing. I looked up at Tails who was at the master controls "we're good to go" I said giving him the thumbs up. "Good get on that console over there and make sure we have enough power as we lift off" Tails instructed. I nodded and ran over to the console farthest from to the left. "Ok people get ready for take off" Tails said. Everybody grabbed a rail or stood by a wall. I pressed some buttons and pulled a leaver. I watched as our power levels increased. "We have power" I said maintaining the energy flow. "Ok here we go" Tails said. And with that we rocketed into space heading for a planet in peril.


	3. Romance in the suit

"Energy is holding and we have constant supply " I said. "Ok we are good to go" Tails said. I hopped out of the seat and walked over to Tails. "So Tails how many planets are out there in our cosmos" I asked him. "Cosmo" Tails mumbled, I looked at him and saw he was in a trance like state. "Yo Tails you awake" I said flailing my hand in front of his eyes. He snapped back into reality, then tears flooded his eyes. "Ace take over I need to go" he said. Before I could ask him anything he ran off. I shrugged and hopped into the driver seat "ok everybody if you look to your left, right, and front you will see the vast emptiness called space you are now free to move about the cabin" I announced. Sally walked over to me "hey where did Tails go" she asked. "Hell if I know he mumbled Cosmo and then ran off" I said. "Oh ok then, he when you get a chance come back to our cabin I'll be waiting for you" she said tracing her fingers up my chest. I shivered and gave her a nodded, she ran off leaving me in the room with nothing to do.  
After about 15-20 minutes Tails got back his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Yo Tails you ok" I asked him. He nodded "why don't you hop down I'll take over and get us there" he said. I jumped out and Tails flew up to the seat. "Hey Tails when our we going to get there" I asked him. "Well we are using a light drive so we will get there faster but we will move forward in time" he said. "So instead of it being late October its going to be late November early December" I said. "Correct" Tails said, I nodded and ran off to where me and Sally's room was. I ran for give minutes before I saw Blaze and Silver standing there shooting the shit. "Hey guys" I said, "sup Ace hey are you ok" Blaze asked. _**Kill them Ace do it **_a voice in my head barked at me. I shook my head "uh yeah just heading back to my room" I said. "No pains" Silver questioned. "Little bit here and there but other than that I'm fine" I ensured. "Are you sure Ace" Blaze asked. I snapped my sight in her direction and bared my fangs. She looked at me in fear, I shook my head and looked back at her. "Yes I'm fine gotta jet" and I took off down the hall.  
I knocked on the door to me and Sally's corders. "Come in" she said loudly, I opened the door and locked it behind me. "Excuse me mam but I believe that you ordered some company" I said. She smiled and walked over to me "I think I did, come here you". She grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I was shocked for a second then I relaxed and kissed back. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and we twirled them around. She then backed away and threw me on to the bed. She crawled up from where my feet where, over my waist, and then to my neck. She smiled and kissed my collar bone. I let out a fast gust of air, she kept kissing my collar bone and worked her way up to my neck. She nibbled on it for a little bit and I let out a low moan. "Ugh Ace I need you cock right now" she moaned lustfully. I smiled "how much do you want it" I whispered in her ear. "I desire it crave it" she moaned. "Then get it if you want" I said. She instantly moved down my body to where the tent in pants had began to form.

**WARNING LEMON ABOUT TO START**

She unzipped my pants and pulled out my semi-erect dick. She stroked it slowly and I let out a moan. She smiled and continued to rub my shaft as well as fondle my balls. I was in heaven, the woman I love is in between my legs pleasuring me. It grew to its full 10" length I her hands "Oh gosh Ace your cock is so amazing I just can't get enough" Sally said lustfully. "Well babe it's all yours" I moaned. She started to pump her hands faster heating up my cock. "Oh shit Sally your so good" I moaned. "I hope so cause we are just getting started" she whispered. She brought her face down to my cock. I felt her breath on my dick, she gave it a kiss then licked it. I moaned louder as she began to lick it from base to tip. I felt some precum leak out of the tip. Sally just licked it up happily still rubbing her hand along my shaft and my balls. Damn she was going to make me cum faster than I thought. She stopped stroking my dick and I looked at her. She had a big lustful grin in her face. She licked the tip than put it in her mouth. I resisted all instincts to thrust into her mouth as she began to go lower. "Holy shit you have gotten good at this" I moaned loudly. She smiled and started to bob her head up and down licking the under side of my cock. Grabbed the back of her head "oh god keep going". She slapped my hand away and I fell back. She went all the way down and licked my balls. I was soooo close to cumming but Sally must have saw this. She stopped sucking and pulled her dick out of her mouth. I was gripping the bed sheets. "Why did you stop" I panted. "I want to feel some pleasure to" she said. I smiled and crawled over to her. She got her knees so that I was face level with her pussy. I kissed her inside thigh and Sally let out a gasp. I slowly worked my way up to her moist hole, "Ace quit being a tease and just get there already" Sally moaned. I kissed my way up than stopped at her pussy. I blew on it causing her to moan, "come on Ace". "Tell me how much you want this" I said horny. "Please Ace I beg you eat my pussy" she moaned. "Well since you asked so nice" and I kissed her lips. She trusted her hips forward burying my face in her snatch. I began to lick the outside of her lips and her clitoris. She moaned loudly and pushed my head in even more. I then stuck my tongue in her hole and she gasped. I licked the inside of her walls as the contracted around my tongue. "Yes Ace yes your tongue is so fucking good" Sally moaned loudly. I smiled and brought a finger to her hole. I pushed it in and licked her clit at the same time. She moaned loud and grabbed my hair. I flipped my body so that I was facing her little ass hole. She wasn't expecting this which I was hoping for. I licked her ass and she let out a loud gasp. I licked her ass and fingered her pussy. I guess it was to much for her because after ten more minutes if stimulation she cam all over my finger and hand. I brought my hand to my face, I sniffed them then licked them. They tasted like nectar from the gods. She fell back panting and I put my fingers in her face. "Lick" I ordered, she complied and licked my fingers clean. I felt my dick throb and looked at Sally. "Mind finishing what you started" I said gesturing to my cock. Sally smirked and sat back "how about you stroke yourself in front of me then cum all over me" she said. I reluctantly complied and jumped off the bed. Sally watched contempt as I grabbed my dick I began to wank myself of right in front of my girlfriend and it was humiliating. I blushed madly as I kept stroking my cock. "Oh yeah baby you want me don't you" Sally said hornily. I nodded as I began to pant. I was already close thanks to Sal but I wanted to last for a little bit longer. "You like jerking off in front of me don't you" Sally said lustfully. I began to pant as I was on the brink of cumming. "Oh your going to cum do all over me bath me in your cum" Sally said getting down on the ground. This pushed me over the edge and I shot a stream of cum at her. It landed on her breasts as more and more of my cum landed on her. She had it on her face, breasts and stomach. I laid on the bed and Sally snuggled up on top of me. I felt my cum rub on my my chest and midsection. I didn't mind, Sally put her head on my furry chest. "I just love how soft your fur is Ace" Sally said. "And I love how nice your ass is" I said. She just smiled and traced a finger up and down my chest. "Well it's yours and yours alone baby" Sally said. I smiled and grabbed her ass firmly. "Oh still in the mood I see" Sally said. I smiled and felt my eyes go heavy. "Man you really drained me, night baby sweet dreams" I said. "You too" she whispered. We locked lips and I could taste a little bit of my cum. I pulled the blanket over us, leaned back and fell asleep.

**END OF LEMON**

_**Ace, you can't win Ace I will get full control and when I do I will kill all of your friends and it will be your hands stained with their blood**_.

I slowly opened up my eyes and looked around. I saw that I was in my room and that all my cloths were on the floor. I felt a warm body pressed up against mine. I looked to see that Sally was on top of me still sleeping. Her fur was caked in dried up cum and that some had gotten on me. I smiled Sally really had a dominate side to her I didn't even know about. I shrugged these thoughts of and went back to sleep.  
When I woke back up again Sally was awake and looking at me. "Good to see that your up" she said. I smiled and ran my fingers through her auburn hair. She giggled "I see that we have made quite a mess care to clean up". "Yeah" I said, Sally rolled off of me and I got out of bed. I saw that my cock was still pretty hard. "I see that someone's got some morning wood" Sally said. I blushed "yeah well having a beautiful girlfriend sorta does that to you". Sally walked over and grasped my length. I gasped "I'll take care of this later right now lets get cleaned up" she whispered into my ear. I shivered in delight and followed her into the shower. I turned on the water and stepped inside, I grabbed the body wash and began to get the cum of my fur. Sally got in behind me and began to wash herself too. I looked back and watched her bend over, I got a full view of her ass and pussy. I felt myself get a little more harder. "See something you like" Sally said. I blushed and went back to getting the cum off my chest. After we had both cleaned ourselves off we walked back into the room and proceeded to put our cloths on. "Why don't we go explore the ship a little bit" I suggested. "Good idea I have never been on this ship before so I would like to see what's in it" Sally said. I put on my shirt and Aviator jacket "ok the lets go" I said. I grabbed her and dragged her down the hall.


	4. Round two

It took us a little bit but we found the training room. It was filled with weights, lifts, treadmills, and had a big open mat in the center. I walked over to the locker room. The lockers had our names written on them, so I walked down the lockers and found my name. I opened it up and saw that there was a white sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and a towel. I slipped out of my jacket, shirt, shoes, socks and jeans which left me in my underwear. I looked over and I saw that Sally had stripped down to and was getting her shorts on. They were a baby blue color rather than my black. "If you would quit staring we could get to the mat faster" she said. I smirked "yeah if only my beautiful girlfriend was so much of a cock tease" I said. Sally rolled her eyes "I'm not checking you out every five minutes" she said. "No you just do that in the bedroom" I said. She gave me a playful push "come on let's get this started" she said. I followed her over to the mat, I was putting athletic tape on my hands. Sally took her position on the opposite end of the mat. I stood on the other end "ladies first". She smiled " you such a gentleman". "I try my best" I said walking towards the middle. Sally followed suit and met me in the middle. We stood there for a few seconds then Sally made her first move. She threw a punch at me and I blocked it in my hand. She threw another punch at me and I blocked that one too. She then started to throw faster punches and mixed in a few kicks. I either blocked them with my hand or dodged them. She kicked at my head and I rolled under her giving a small rub to her crotch. She gasped and flipped around, I was smiling. "You've got good technique" I said. I got in her face "for a beginner" I whispered. I saw her shiver and tried to punch me again. I grabbed her hand and flipped her over my body. She kicked at me and I just caught it. I flipped her on to the ground and got on top of her. She was squirming under me and I had to admire it was pretty arousing. I felt myself get a little hard but I shook off those thoughts. When I looked up she had kicked me in the face and I flew off her. I slowly got to my knees but Sally was already standing there. "I thought you would put up more of a challenge" she said. She put me into a leg lock, wrestling me to the ground. I had anticipated this, I moved my head so that my mouth was right by her pussy. I gave it a small lick and Sally moaned. She also loosened her grip which is when I set my plan into motion. I rolled out of her clutches and got into my fighting stance. Sally got up and threw a punch at me. I dodged to the left and I finally threw my first attack at her. My fist lined up with her jaw and she flew back. "Come on Sal, you have to get mad us that to your advantage" I instructed. She slowly got to her feet "what if something happened to me and I couldn't defend you what are you going to do then" I said. It seemed to be getting to her because she looked like she was getting frustrated. "What if someone had killed me" I said . This pushed her over the edge, she got up and punched me in the face. I backed up and tried to punch but she ducked under it. She punched me in the stomach and all the air left my lungs. She put her arm under mine and continued to punch my gut. After there or four punches she finished with an upper cut. I fell back onto my back. I was out of breath and had more pain due to my previous fight with Dark Sonic. Sally was breathing hard sweat dripping from her forehead. I slowly put my elbows on the ground and pushed my torso up. "Wow Sal that was just wow" I said amazed. "Yeah sorry if I hurt you" she said out stretching a hand. I took it and pulled her towards me. She fell forward onto my chest. "Na you didn't hurt me that much" I said. She smiled and put a hand on my chest. I looked into her ocean blue eyes "man I could get lost in your eyes forever" I sighed. She giggled and blushed a little "why thank you" she said. I gave her a wink, I moved my hands to her ass and gave it a quick squeeze. "Oh, why you little" she kissed me right on my lips. I loved it when she got like this. I kissed her back and pushed my tongue into her warm smooth mouth. She broke apart and looked at me her eyes full of lust. "Lets get cleaned up then we can continue this" I said. Sally pouted "aww come on Ace I'm really horny and I need you" she begged. "Tisk, tisk, tisk you'll just have to wait than baby" I teased. I got up and walked towards the locker rooms. "Who's the tease now" I herd Sally say. I smiled and walked into the guys side of the locker room. I went over to a mirror, I had a few bruises but nothing much. I took of my shirt and threw it on the ground, I looked at my body which was littered with scars. I brought my hand down to where Dallas had shot me. I ran my fingers over the scarred flesh remembering how I had pushed Sonic out of harms way. I felt a warm liquid on my hand and I looked down. Blood was starting to gush out of the scar. I fell down on the ground pain searing in my lower abdomen. I looked up and I saw Dallas standing there a .44 magnum in his hand. _Hahaha I've found your memories and you have a lot of scars hmmmm which ones were from the time you killed you dad_ he laughed. "Fuck you get out of my head" I shot at him. The figure just laughed, his hand reached up for his mask. He took it off his face and I finally saw the entity in my head. It was a dark red hedgehog with purple eyes, the white part of his eyes were black, he also had Dark Rings on his wrists. _You just wait Ace I will get control and I will cast you aside_ he said. And like that he vanished into thin air. I looked around paranoid that he would come back. I was breathing fast, my heart was pounding, and sweat was covering my body. "Ace" I looked over and I saw Sally standing in the door way. "You ok" she asked, I calmed down a little bit "yeah I'm fine". She looked at me with concern but shook her head. "Hey lets take a shower and then we can go" I said. Sally nodded and I walked over to one of the showers. I stepped inside and turned on the water. I flowed out of the head, cold at first then it warmed up. It cascaded over my body wetting my fur and warming me up. I grabbed the body wash and squirted some on my hands. I started to lather it on my body. I worked my way up from my legs, then to my waist, over my midsection and chest. When I got to my shoulders I found another hand waiting there. I tensed up but the hands where small and soft. "You seem stressed" a familiar voice whispered. I relaxed a little "I thought we were going to take separate showers" I said. She started to massage my shoulders "I thought you might want some company". I groaned as she massaged my muscles reliving my stress. "Man Sal you have fingers of magic" I groaned. She giggled "well I have had experience" she whispered. I shivered in delight knowing that my girlfriend wanted to pleasure me. And I know that I would have to return the favor. I turned off the water and put a towel around my waist. Sally followed me out "damn it Ace please I need your cock". I smiled "give me a second" I said. I grabbed all of our cloths "you ready" I asked. She hugged me tight, "Chaos control" And with that we teleported to our room.  
**LEMON STARTS**  
Sally kissed me and pushed me into the room. We were fiercely kissing her tongue wrestling mine. She pushed me onto the bed still not breaking the kiss. She was running her hands up and down my chest. I let out a small purr of pleasure, I reached up and started to grab her breasts. She moaned into my mouth as I continued to cradle and squeeze her boobs. I pinched her nipple and she moaned even louder. Her hands began to roam further down to my six pack then to my dick. She grasped it and I moaned, she slowly ran her hand up and down my shaft. It was already hard but now Sally was making my cock rock hard. I broke the kiss and sucked on her left nipple. She gasped as I sucked and nibbled on it. "Oh Ace" Sally moaned, I moved from her left breast to her right breast. I continued my oral assault on her. She ran her fingers through my short spiked back hair. My hand slowly snaked its way down her well toned stomach to her moist lips. Sally moaned loudly as I ran my fingers up and down her pussy and licked her nipples. She was panting and grabbing my head. I took this as a sign to go further. I pushed my index finger into her now nice and wet hole. "Oh fuck yes Ace yes" Sally moaned. I pumped my finger in and out of her pussy. She moaned louder, her walls tightening around my finger. I stuck in two more digits and went faster. "Ace yes go faster" Sally screamed. I felt her hips start to grind against my fingers. I must have hit her g-spot and this pushed her over the edge. Sally screamed as she came all over my fingers and hand. She slumped back as I pulled out my fingers. I put them in her mouth "suck" I commanded. She nodded and sucked her juices of my fingers. As she was doing this my dick was pressing up against her back. She spat out my digits and smiled. "We need to take care of your little friend back there" she said. I smiled wondering what she had in store for me. She backed down my body till she was in between my legs. My cock throbbed, felling the need for pleasure. She giggled and grabbed it with her hand. I held back my moan as she began to pump her hand up and down my shaft. "Oh god Sal your so good" I moaned. Sally smirked "oh you haven't seen anything yet". She let go of my cock, her tits looming over my cock. "Just sit this one out" she said. She moved my cock in between her two beautiful breasts and squeezed them together. I felt the warm, soft, furry flesh of her boobs on either side of my dick. She began to move her tits up and down my shaft. I moaned as I felt the friction heat up my cock. She was moving her tits at a steady pace but for me I didn't care. I was swimming in pleasure as Sally continued titty fucking my dick. I felt her tongue make contact with the top part of my dick that wasn't touched by her tits. This only increased my pleasure and brought me closer to cumming. "Shit Sal if you keep this up I'm going to cum" I moaned. She didn't seem to care because she started to go faster and suck harder. I started bucking up as she continued. I felt the pressure start to build up at the base of my dick. Sally was going as fast as you could to titty fuck and she was licking the underside of my dick. I was pushed of the edge, cum sprayed up in Sally's mouth. I felt more and more cum out and Sally happily drank it all till I was done. I was panting but my cock was still rock hard. "Looks like your still ready to go" Sally said. "Yeah just give me a sec" I panted. Sally smiled and crawled her way up my body so that we were eye to eye. "Ace I love you so much" She said. "I love you too" I said. Sally kissed me and brought her pussy lower so that I could feel it brush against my cock. I resisted to thrust up and fuck her senseless. She lowered her body even more and the tip of my cock entered her moist core. I moaned in her mouth as she went farther and farther down my cock. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly. "Holy shit Ace your cock is so big" she said. "Ugh your pussy feels amazing" I groaned. She went down about 7" before she stopped, I felt her walls grip my dick. I was in Heaven, Sally began to lift her body up and dropping herself back down on my dick. I tried not to thrust my entire cock into her as she rode my cock. "Oh yes Ace ohhhh yes" Sally moaned. She was riding my cock faster and I now started to thrust up into her trying to get more of my cock in her pussy. Sally had grabbed my shoulders for support, I grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them. She was starting to moan louder and I knew she was close to orgasming. My dick was sliding in and out of her pussy in perfect sync. "Oh god Ace I'm so close" Sally panted in my ear. "Me too do you want me to pull out" I asked her not stopping my thrusts. "No please cum inside I want to feel your hot cum deep in my pussy" Sally panted. Well the woman said inside, I let the cum come shooting out of the tip. I fired five or six shots which surprised me and Sally. "Oh it feels so good Ace" Sally moaned. At that second she let out a scream and came, her juices soaked my dick and crotch area. She shacked and shuddered then finally fell flat against my chest. Our crotchety were still connected but I didn't have the energy to disconnect them. Sally was panting riding out her orgasm "Ace you fired so much, still had a little bit" she said. I only nodded and laid my head back. I had literally no energy left. Sally laid her head against my chest and we both fell asleep.  
**END OF LEMON**.


	5. A scared Russian?

I slowly let my eyes open, Sally was still asleep. She looked cute snuggled up against my chest. I ran my fingers through her perfect auburn curls. I then caressed her cheek feeling the soft fur under my paw. Then my stomach rumbled in hunger. Damn sex really takes it out of you I thought. I carefully lift Sally off my chest and placed her on the bed. She shifted a little and then frowned. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She then smiled a little and spoke "see ya Ace" she whispered. I turn back "bye princess" I answered back. I put my cloths on then walked out the door.

I walked down the hallway thinking, I hope I didn't get Sally pregnant I don't think I'm ready to become a father. But then I could marry Sally and raise a family. I shook these thoughts off and continued down the hall. After a little while I began to smell bacon. Oh it smelled so fucking good and I'm starving I thought. I used my keen k-9 nose and followed the smell, I didn't even see where I was going just following blindly. I rounded a corner and saw a pair of double doors. The scent was strong now and I was starving. I walked up to the doors and looked through the window. I saw a buffet of breakfast foods, pancakes, French toast, sausage, eggs, fruits, and Bacon lots and lots of bacon. I was drooling a water fall after seeing all that food. "You hungry", I turned around and saw Tails, "yeah I'm starving" I said. "Well you want to go get some" Tails said. I smiled "I thought you would never ask". Tails smiled and opened up the door, I followed closely as Tails lead me over to the buffet. He and I grabbed a plate then went down the line. I had grabbed some pancakes, a thing of pineapple, and plenty of bacon. Tails grabbed some sausage, French toast, and eggs. I went over to one of the couches and sat down, Tails sat across from me. "So Tails did you cook all this yourself" I asked. Tails shook his head "I've got bots who cook for us did they do a good job" he said. I took a bite of bacon and its taste exploded in my mouth. "Mmmmm Tails you have to get me some of those bots this is delicious" I said with my mouth full of bacon. "Thanks Ace I had hoped I got it right" he said. I took a bite out of the pancake "Tails I have to say you have out done yourself, this carrier was one thing but this food is no comparison with how good this is" I said not stopping my had started to eat his French toast "so what are you doing up so early" he asked. I took another bite out of my pancake "well me and Sal hung out in our room for a little while", "and fool around" Tails interrupted. "Maybe then we decided to go walk around, spared for a bit then we took a shower", "together", "and then we went back to bed then my stomach woke me up" I finished. Tails nodded and kept eating his eggs. "So Tails tell me do you have a special someone" I asked. Tails almost dropped his fork "use too" he said sadly. I felt a little guilty "oh sorry Tails I didn't know" I apologized. "No no your fine I wanted to tell someone" he said. "Well then tell me about her I'll listen I'm good at that" I said. He took a deep breath and began to speak. "She was a nice loving person, her ocean blue eyes were so beautiful and I could look into them forever" he said. "What was here name" I asked. "Her name was Cosmo and I would have taken a bullet for her" he said. "Wow she must have been special" I stated. He nodded "she wasn't Mobian she was a Seedrian, she had died helping us beat the meterix and I have never forgiven myself for what had happened to her" Tails said. Tears were coming to his eyes and his voice started to crack. "Tails don't say that you have to get passed this and move on" I said. Tails looked up tears starting to roll down his cheeks "I want to but I just miss her so much" he choked. I patted his shoulder "trust me Tails I know the feeling, let me tell you something that I have never told anyone before" I said. Tails nodded and waited, I took a deep breath. "One day I was with my dad in his company building, we were just walking around and something caught my eye, it was the vault it was opened, well me at the age of 14 I was curious, so I went in and at the end of the room there were these", I held up my dark rings, "we'll I slipped them on and I felt a surge of energy but then my rage built up, my dad came in with a security team, well I put the team into the hospital and I...I...I ". Tears were flooding my eyes "I choked my Dad to death" I cried. I put my face in my hands and cried, Tails must have been in shock because he didn't say or do anything for a little while. When he finally came around he spoke "Ace I'm sorry for your loss". "The worst part was that I knew what I had done I just couldn't fight the darkness, I wasn't even allowed at his funeral, his own son wasn't allowed to say his goodbyes and I still have never forgiven myself for that day and it was 9 years ago" I sobbed. Tails patted my shoulder but I hugged him tight. After five minutes of crying I calmed down a little and let go. "Ah but Tails I was strong and I got pasted it and lead a happy life" I sniffed trying to prove a point. Tails nodded "I understand" he said. "You have to forgive yourself but you can't forget or it'll haunt you for the rest of your life" I said. Tails seemed to take the lesson well, "ok now lets get back to happier stuff" I said. "Yeah" Tails agreed, I nodded and calmed down more. "Hey Tails can I tell you something" I asked him. "Sure Ace anything" Tails said. I looked around to see if anyone was around "you can't tell a single person got it" I said. "Ok" he said, "no you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone" I said sternly. "Tell anyone what" a female voice said. I almost went through the roof, I turned to see Amy standing there with a puzzled look. "Damn it ok I'll tell you to just don't tell anyone else I don't want a lot of people to know" I said. Amy nodded and at down next to Tails, I reached into my pocket and felt a small box. I grabbed it and pulled out the small, black velvet box. I opened it up to show them the diamond ring that I had gotten for Sally. Both Tails and Amy looked shocked when I showed it to them. "Wow Ace it's beautiful Sally's a lucky girl" Amy said. I smiled "yeah I don't want her to get away so I'm going to propose when this thing is all over". Tails took it and looked it over "a 15 karat diamond wow Ace how could you afford this" he asked. "This has been passed down from my family for generations all the way back to WW2" I said. Tails looked impressed and handed me back the ring. I put it back into my pocket, I looked up and my heart stopped. That dark red hedgehog was behind both of them. "Hey Ace you ok you look like you have seen a ghost" Amy asked. "No no no you can't be here" I said. Amy and Tails looked at each other as the dark red hedgehog walked passed them. I started to walk backwards trying to get away from the hedgehog. "Ace what are you doing" Amy said, I ignored them and kept backing up. I tripped over a couch and landed on my back but I kept crawling back. "Your not real get out of my head" I growled. The dark red hedgehog laughed _you can't get rid of me I'll always be here_. I pulled out my Colt 1911 and aimed it at the hedgehog. _Hahaha you can't possibly kill me_ he laughed. "I'm going to damn well try" I growled at him. I pulled the trigger and put 8 rounds into him. He slumped forward then stood back up, he healed his wounds and laughed. He ran up and grabbed my throat. _I'll be waiting Ace when you lose the will to fight I will take control and I will kill all of your friends _he whispered in my ear. My heart was going a million miles an hour and I was growling at him. He smiled then disappeared. I was hyper ventilating and sweating profusely, Amy and Tails looked over the couch making sure it was safe. "What the fuck are you doing Ace" Amy yelled at me. I ignored her and looked around paranoid. Sonic, Silver, and Dusty burst through the door "what's going on" Sonic asked. "Ace just about shot us he's going crazy" Amy said. Silver walked up to me but I backed away. "Derzhat'sya podal'she ot menya(stay away from me)" I spat at him. "What did he say" Silver said. "It's Russian", Dusty said, "he uses it when he is really terrified". Silver nodded and looked back at me. He grabbed my arm and held up a syringe. "Ostanovit' d'yavol ub'yet vsekh nas(stop the devil will kill us all)" I screamed. "Wait hold on" Dusty said, he walked up to me. "Tuz chto vy podrazumevayete(Ace what do you mean)" he asked in Russian. "YA borolsya s nim, no on budet vzyat' pod kontrol' i ubit' nas vsekh" I explained. "Dusty what did he say" Sonic asked. Dusty turned to him, "he said that he's fighting the devil but that he will soon lose control and it will kill us all" he translated. Silver put the syringe in my vein and emptied its liquid into my blood. "YA molyu Boga, o proshchenii" I whispered touching my fingers to my forehead, heart, and either side of my chest. I almost passed out when the medicine got to me, I slowly got up as my heart rate plummeted. "Ace walk with me" Sonic said. "Da" I agreed, he lead me out of the room and down the hall.


	6. First contact

"Ace are you well enough to be on this mission" he asked. I nodded "I'm fine" I ensured. Sonic smiled "at least your talking English again" he said. "Sorry when I go into shock I use Russian my origin language, only me, Dusty, and my Dad knew it so we could talk to each other like that" I said. Sonic nodded "Ace I want you to lead the team when we get boots on the ground" he said. I looked at him "Sonic are you sure, I have no experience with these things" I explained. "Well let me tell you about them then" he said. Sonic started to talk to me about what they are like and what are there attributes. "Ok I'm going to get my gear and then I'm going to the bridge" I said. Sonic nodded "I'll get the others up to the bridge" he said. I ran down the hall towards the armory, _ah Sonic my old rival he doesn't suspect a thing good I don't want him to know_ the voice said. I grabbed my head "get the FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD" I screamed. I continued down the hall stumbling like I was drunk. When I got there I saw all the weapons on the wall I smiled. Time to get back to work I thought, I grabbed an AK-47 of the wall. I attached and ACOG sight to the top and flashlight to the side. I already had my pistol at my side and my DSR was in the room which I can grab later. I went over to a table with tactical items on it. I grabbed frag grenades, flash bangs, a flashlight, and a radio. I had pulled my combat gloves over my hands and my goggles around my forehead. _Nice things many weapons here but all I need is my fists_ the hedgehog nagged. What is your name I yelled at the spirit. My name is Nazo he said. "Nazo" I repeated, "Nazo" I turned to see Shadow standing there in the doorway. "Oh hey Shadow I don't see you there" I said nervously. "How do you know his name" he asked. I stepped back "what do you mean" I questioned. Shadow started walking towards me "how do you know that name only me and Sonic remember it and I'm damn well sure we didn't tell you so how in the hell do you know his name" Shadow explained. I felt sweat starting to form on my forehead. "Uh well it's um I", right then Tails came up on the intercom. "Ace can you please report to the hanger Ace can you please report to the hanger" Tails announced. Talked about saved by the bell "hehe sorry Shadow I have to get going". I started to walk but he blocked my path. "Uh Shadow I have to get by" I said annoyed. He looked into my eyes "I'm watching you" he said. I nodded and pushed pasted him, _Ace you should have killed_ him Nazo nagged. I shook it off and ran down the hall.

When I reached the hanger I saw Tails under a jet fighter. I walked over to him and leaned up against the jet. "Yo Tails what do you need" I said, I herd a bump and Tails rolled out from under the jet. He was holding his head "you could have told me you were right there" I groaned. "Yeah so what did you need" I asked. He wiped off the wrench in his hand and walked over to the tool box. "Can you hop in I want to run some test" he said. I gave him a thumbs up "you got it", I went over to the cockpit and jumped up to the top. I climbed in the pilot seat then grabbed the lever to my left to close the canopy. I put a headset on which was left on the dash board. "Ok Ace, start her up and push the throttle up" Tails instructed. I nodded, grabbed the throttle, and slowly pushed it forward. The roar of the engine started to drown out all noise. "Good, now move the stick to the right" he said. I grabbed the stick in between my legs and pushed it to my right. I herd the flaps shift, "good now to the left", I shifted the stick left. I herd the flaps shift again. "Ok hop on out so I can run some last minute tests" Tails asked. I herd Sonic come on the loud speaker "ok people we are here at the planet Choris get up to the bridge for instructions" he announced. I got a plan in my head, I pressed some buttons and put a pilot helmet on my head. "Ace what would you like me to do" Nicole asked. "Nicole start up launch sequence please" I said. "Yes Ace" I felt the clamp grab the bottom of the jet. "Ace what are you doing" Tails yelled. "Just putting it through real life testing" I said. I pressed some buttons and strapped myself in, "Ace stop this right now" Tails ordered. "Uh sorry no can do" I said, and with that I was fling out into space. "Ace get the fuck back here" Tails screamed, "uh Tails whats going on why is the new jet flying around" Sonic said through the mic. "Ace just took it out on a joyride" Tails said. I turned on my headset "hey guys whats up" I said. "Ace what are you doing" Sonic said, I smiled and looked at the planet below me. "Well I was going to put it through real world testing" I said. "And how will you do that" Sonic asked annoyed. "Like this, Nicole arm all cannon batteries" I said. "Yes Ace" Nicole answered, I watched all the cannons rotate forward a lock on to me. "What the hell" Tails said, "I integrated Nicole with the Blue Hurricanes main computer" I explained. I pressed some buttons on the dash "Nicole open fire on me" I ordered, Nicole hesitated for a second "ok Ace". All of the cannons fired at me, I rolled to the left and dodged the first shots. The cannons followed me and continued to shoot at me. I flew fast just staying ahead of the fire, I rolled and flipped to dodge the anti-aircraft fire. "Wooooooohhhhhhhhooooooo" I screamed in excitement. "Ace I swear to God if you wreck my jet I will put a bullet in your brain" Tails threatened. "Don't worry Tails I'm a master pilot" I said. "Missiles locked" Nicole said, "wait what" I said confused. I watched as three dots on my radar began to close in on me. "Oh shit, that can't be good" I mumbled, "Nicole stop firing the main batteries". The gun fire from the ship stopped and I had the jet pushing Mach 2. I looked around the cabin for anything that would help, I saw a bright yellow button labeled flares. That was convenient I thought. I slammed my fist on to the button and a flash of light behind me. I looked at the radar and saw that only one of the blips strayed off. "Really man I just can't catch a break" I yelled in frustration. "Hey guys have you seen Ace I can't find him" I herd Sally say on the mic. "Oh fuck" I cursed, "Ace is that you where are you" Sally asked. "Uh well I'm hanging outside in a jet about to be blown to bits" I said. "WHAT" Sally yelled, I jammed the stick to the left and shifted the pedals so that I spun around towards the missiles. "Ace what are you doing" Sally asked concerned. "Taking a really really bad gamble" I said. I pushed the stick as hard as I could against my right thigh and the jet began to corkscrew. I yanked the stick up and shot up hoping the missiles would follow. My though payed off because they began to follow me in a corkscrew. They spun faster and faster, closer and closer. They finally hit each other and blew up "yeeehhhhaaaaawwwww" I yelled in excitement. My victory was short lived as the explosion pushed the jet towards the planet. I was caught in its gravitational pull, "aww son of a bitch" I yelled in frustration. "Ace what's going on" Sonic asked. "Don't worry about me just get to the surface and make contact I'll meet you down there" I ordered. "But Ace" Sally began, "don't worry princess I'll be fine" I interrupted. "Ace I ...lllllllllooooooooovvvvvvveeeee yyyyoooo...yoooooouuuu" Sally crackled over the radio. "Sally", there was only static, "Sally", nothing. The jet rocked as I spun out of control in the atmosphere, flames began to engulf the ship. I griped the stick and fought it for control. I rushed through the clouds getting closer to the ground and death. I felt the stick give way and I gained control over the jet. I angled the nose up and hoped for the best, the belly made contact with the ground. I shot forward as the jet skidded along a grassy field. I hoped that the ship would hold together, the jet finally skidded to a halt and I slumped back into the seat. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around inside the cockpit. The dash bored was sparking and had many damages on it. I looked out the cracked window and saw steam rolling off the nose. I tried to undo my seat belt but it was jammed. I pulled out my knife and started to cut the straps so I could get free. Once I cut the last strap I reached for the release lever for the canopy. I grabbed it and yanked it as hard as I could. The damn thing wouldn't budge, I let out a sigh of frustration. I drew some power from my Dark Rings and blasted the glass of the jet. I grabbed my AK-47 and tossed it out of the cockpit on the ground. I grabbed the sides of the cockpit and lifted myself out onto the metal body. I jumped and landed on the ground. I picked up my AK and strapped it to my back. I herd a noise off in the distance and grabbed my Colt1911 from my hip. I listened and herd footsteps moving towards me. I then herd several other footsteps moving too. Out of no where six soldiers stepped out of the brush guns raised at me. I held my ground and had my pistol aimed at them. "Put your gun down NOW" the middle soldier said. I looked at him and figured out that he was a black hedgehog. "Hey buddy maybe you should treat your help with more respect" I said. Two other soldiers walked towards me, "yeah I don't think so" the middle soldier said. The two soldiers grabbed my arms to restrain me. "Hey", I tugged to break free from their grasp, "let go of me". They two guys just held on tightly as I yanked my arms away. "I said let, GO" I yanked my arms away from them. _Kill them Ace kill them all_ Nazo yelled. I grabbed one guy, punched his gut five times then finished with a roundhouse kick to his jaw. I ducked under the next guys fist, kicked him in the chest, and punched him in the throat. He fell to the ground grabbing his neck choking for air. I felt two metal prongs stick in my neck and let outa jolt of electricity. I feel to my knees trying to get my hands to the prongs in my neck. I grabbed them and yanked them out, I fell onto my back panting and twitching. I looked up and saw a boot raised above me. It landed on my face and I passed out.


	7. What's happened to you

**Sally's POV**

I was staring out the window in the bridge, Sonic had called everyone there for our plan of action. I was wondering about Ace, did he make it, did he make contact with the others, or did he get killed by the Maulers. "Hey", I turned to see Scarlett standing there. "Oh hey" I said quietly, "don't worry about Ace he's one tough son of a bitch" Scarlett said. I nodded and looked back outside "it's not the fall that worries me its the fact that a Mauler could have gotten to him first". Scarlett out her hand on my shoulder "hey he's going to be fine, Ace is a pretty lucky guy". "Yeah" I sighed, I know that Ace was ok but I couldn't help but worry. "Alright people get over here" Sonic yelled, I got up and walked over Scarlett closely behind me. "Ok listen up the blue Hurricane is going to be left in low orbit, so I'm going to take a group down to the planet while the rest of you stay here until we call you, the group going with me is Amy, Silver, Espio, Sally, Chase, and Hallie the rest of you stay here and wait" Sonic explained. I looked at Scarlett who just smiled "well I guess I'll see you down there". I smiled weakly "yeah", Scarlett and I had become good friends over the past month or so since she had arrived to this universe. "Ok any questions, no, good now everybody who's landing get you gear and meet up at the drop ships go, go, go" Sonic ordered. I gave Scarlett a quick hug and ran off to my room.

I opened up the door and turned on the lights. I saw my things laying on the bed and Aces unopened bag up against the wall. I walked over to Aces things, I grabbed his combat knife and DSR50. Ace had taught me how to use the sniper and I was a fairly good shot with it. I slung it over my shoulder and walked out of the room and ran towards the armory. As I was running I saw Blaze talking with Silver. "Hey Sal you got a minute" Blaze asked. "Uh yeah why" I asked. Blaze and Silver exchanged glances with each other. "Well it's about Ace we think he is having a mental breakdown" Silver explained. I looked at him in shock "what do you mean" I asked a hint of anger in my tone. "Has he seem on edge, nervous, stress, maybe he's had a panic attack" Silver listed. I thought for a moment "now that you mention it he did seem to have a panic attack" I said. "When was this" Silver asked. "Just after him and I spared, I went to the girls locker room to get my stuff then I herd a loud crash coming from the other locker room. I ran into the other room and saw Ace sitting there on the floor, he looked like he had just seen a ghost. He dismissed it and just went on like nothing had happened. I didn't think of it at the time but then I herd about what happened in the Cafeteria" I explained. Blaze looked really uneasy by this "I've been thinking that Ace might have been right, that something might be in him, I could feel a spot of pure evil and Chaos and it was coming from him" she said. I felt a coal of anger "listen he's fine just stressed that's all" I defended. Silver and Blaze looked at each other "ok Sally what ever you say". I nodded and ran off. Damn it Ace why can't you be ok I thought.

I reached the armory, I opened up the door and stepped inside. There was lots of military items either hanging on the wall or on the tables. I walked over to the wall where an assault riffle had caught my eye. I pulled it off and examine it. It had a built in suppressor and was pretty light. "Nice gun isn't it", I spun around and saw Scourge leaning on the doorframe. "Yeah it's nice and light" I said, he smiled showing his fangs. "It's called the Honey Badger, its got a suppressor integrated with the barrel, a moderate rate of fire, very little kick" he started walked towards me. I felt a slight tinge of uncomfortableness, "uh thanks Scourge I better get going" I said. I tied to get by but he blocked my path. "Scourge" I said, "listen these Maulers they mean business and shouldn't be handled lightly" Scourge warned. I nodded and pushed passed him. "And Sal", I looked back at him, "watch your back down there". I smiled "Thanks for you concern" I said. He nodded and I ran for the hanger. That was new for Scourge, showing concern and I could see the fear in his eyes when he talked. Those things must have shaken him up the last time he was near one. What could have spooked him, he has seen and done some messed up stuff but this must have been more than that I thought. "Hey Sally" a female called out. I looked back and saw Hallie running toward me. "Hey Hallie what's up" I said. "I don't know where the hangar is can you help me" she asked. "Of course follow me" I said. I began to walk down the hall with Hallie close at my heels. "So Hallie your planet is much like our Mobian correct" I inquired. "Yes it is pretty much the same, we had always known that a planet like ours was out there" she said. I looked at her "how did you us know that" I questioned. "Well we have a prophecy saying that siblings not of land but but blood would save us from an emending doom but at a cost that would take what we cherish most" she explained. "And what would you cherish most" I asked. "Our home" Hallie said. I went quiet after hearing this, so did Hallie. We didn't speak until we arrived at the hanger. We walked into a large room big enough to fit a jumbo jet into. I saw Sonics group and ran over to them. Sliver had on his gear with the Red Cross on his chest and shoulders, Espio had on light recon armor with a cherry blossom patch on his shoulders, Chase had on heavy armor that was painted with flames on it, Amy had in regulation armor with a rose paths on her shoulders and chest, and Sonic had on his black and cobalt gear with a chaos emerald patch on his shoulders and chest. I had put light weight gear on and had an 8ball patch on my shoulders and chest. "Ok listen up", Sonic said, "this ship is only rigged for fast running so no heavy armaments, now Chase you will be piloting the ship and Hallie you'll be on coms so we don't get shot out of the sky, the rest of us are in the back coming up with a game plan got it". "HUWA" we all yelled, Sonic nodded "alright lets load it up people". We grabbed our stuff and began to walk to the drop ship. Before I got on Sonic stopped me "listen Sal, I don't know if they have found Ace or have done something to him so keep hostility to a minimum ok" Sonic whispered. I nodded and boarded the ship. I sat down next to Amy across from Silver, Espio, and Sonic. The ship rumbled as we took off for the planets surface.

After ten minutes of flying we had made a plan. The first thing we were going to do is to meet up with the people on the ground. Then I was going to go look for Ace. The ship shook as we entered the airspace. "Hey Sal go check on Chase and Hallie" Sonic said. I nodded and got up, I walked into the pilot cabin. "Listen we are here to help just let us land" Hallie said loudly into the mic. "Um I'm I interrupting something" I said. Chase looked back "not really we're just having a problem with the ground control" he said. "**NO YOU LISTEN TO ME JOSEF I CAME BACK WITH HELP SO WE CAN WIN THIS FIGHT**", Hallie yelled, "**JOSEF I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SHOOT US DOWN I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OF AND FEED THEM BACK TO YOU**". I was a little scared as Hallie raised her voice. Hallie smiled "good to see you agree Josef,... ok will be landing about three miles out so bring humvees,...ok we'll see you in fifteen...ok Hallie out". She put down the headset and let out a sigh. "You good Hallie" I asked, she nodded "sometimes you need to use a little more control". I smiled "I know how you feel" I said. Hallie nodded and picked up the in-ship mic. "Ok people get ready we will be landing in about fifteen minutes" Hallie announced. I walked into the back and sat down next to Amy. "You ok Sally" Amy asked, I slowly nodded my head. "Don't worry we'll find Ace maybe he's already with the Resistance" Amy said optimistically. "Yeah I'm just worried, Ace doesn't have a great track record with being non-hostile" I said. Amy just smiled "yeah I can see that, why did you fall in love with him" she asked. "He was so nice and sweat the first time we met, then he snuck out to my room and told me about a party going on, me at the rebellious age of 15 decided to have some fun, there were lots of people there and someone had brought alcohol, I was being pressured to take a drink but Ace had stopped me. he took the drink instead of me and I asked him why he did it. he said that I would ruin my life I took the drink. I asked him why did he drink then. he said his life was already wrecked and nothing could save him. I felt bad for him and I asked him why, he said that he had done something really bad and broke down crying. I comforted him and he then told me that I was the only person who had ever made him feel safe. I gave him a kiss and told him I would always be here for him. After that we became close friends. Then one night he took me to the roof of the school we were going and we watched a meteor shower. He told me that I was the most kind person he ever met and he kissed me. In that moment I saw a different side of Ace. Not his normal jackass side, but a side I have never seen before. A compassionate loving side. In that moment I fell I love with him" I explained. I had tears in my eyes but I was smiling. "You ok Sal" Amy asked, I looked at her. "Yeah just remembering all this is just...never mind" I said. Amy nodded and looked over at Sonic. "Ok grab your stuff we are on touch down" he said. I grabbed Aces DSR50. And slung it over my back. I then grabbed my Honey Badger and held it tight. Chase had extended the landing gear and began to lower the ship down to the ground. It thumped against the ground and sat still. Chase began to lower the back door for us to get out. We stepped outside into the freezing wind and saw three humvees. Someone in the middle Humvee stepped out and walked towards us. He was a white panther in regulation body armor. "Yo word on the horn is that you guys are here to help us" he said over the wind. Sonic nodded "we are here to help" he yelled. "Ok blue, pink, and brown you three are with me, Silver, black, and purple you go with Lansing, Hallie you go with Harrison" the panther ordered. We looked at each other and nodded. "Ok guys listed to him we'll meet up at the city" Sonic said. They followed orders and walked over to the other Humvee. I went over to the middle Humvee and got in the passenger seat. sonic and Amy got in the back while the panther got in the drivers seat. "Sorry for the warm welcome guys", he said as he started up the hummer, "We're all just on edge". "I can understand we have been in the exact same situation before" Sonic said. The soldier nodded and turned his focus onto the frozen road. "Hey what's your name" I asked. "The names Josef, sorry for calling you guys by your colors" he said. "Well my name is Sally, the pink hedgehog is Amy, and her blue boyfriend is Sonic" I introduced. "Nice to meet you all, you guys came at the right time we are taking a beating" Josef said. "That why we are he", I was interrupted by the Humvee hitting something. I looked out the windshield and saw a huge black mass standing on the hood. "Oh shit" Sonic said, in a flash its tail shot through the fiberglass. I took the DSR of my back and aimed it at the Mauler. I pulled the trigger and the bullet flew into its chest. It fell on to the ground as I put the sniper back on my back. "Nice shot" Josef said, "I was trying to hit its head" I growled. "Oh fuck we gotta move" Sonic said, I looked in the side mirrors and saw a group of Maulers running towards us. I opened up the top hatch and got on the mini-gun. "Drive" I barked at Josef, the tires squealed as we took off. The cold wind stung my face as I fired the gun in the direction of the Maulers. The sound of metal exploding in a barrel was deafening. One by one the Maulers fell to the ground riddled with bullets. "Come on you alien bastards" I screamed at them. I kept blasting away but it seemed every time I killed one two more would take its place. I didn't notice but on the ridge running parallel to us was a Mauler. It jumped on the back of the Humvee and knocked the barrel of the mini-gun into my gut. I fell back into the interior of the hummer. I blew my bangs out of my eyes in frustration. The Mauler was trying to slash at Sonic but I gave it a quick kick to the face. It screeched in pain and moved away from the hole. I jumped out of the hole onto the top of the armored vehicle. The Mauler was hanging on the back of the Humvee, I watched as it pulled itself onto the hummer. I balled my fists in rage, it hissed at me showing it many razor sharp teeth. It launched itself at me its mouth agape. I ducked under it and shot a few blows to its rib cage. My punches must have done some damage because the Mauler screeched in pain. I took this opportunity and dealt a few more punches to it. I finished it off with a round house kick to its face. The Mauler stumbled back dazed. I looked behind it and saw that there was a highway sign that was hanging low over the street. I fell flat against the cold metal hood and got as flat as possible. The Mauler stalked towards me but before it got me the sign knocked it onto the road. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the Maulers were falling back. The cold wind finally got to me and its cold bite chilled my bones. I shivered and put my legs back into the hole. I slipped my body into my seat, I closed the hatch behind me and grabbed my arms. "Yo Sal you good" Sonic asked. I looked back at them "yeah just a little cold that's all". "Yeah you got a little frost starting to form on your cheek" Amy pointed out. I touched my cheek and felt a cold patch of frost. I scraped it off my face and turned froward. I was in awe when I saw what was before us. In front of us is a city about the size of Detroit. We stopped just in front of a checkpoint, "Gary it's Josef open up" Josef yelled. "Ok give me a second" the guy at the controls yelled. The gate rolled to the side and we drove drove past people on the streets, the homeless, soldiers, and even little kids were just wandering the streets. "Command this is Echo 2-1 I am on approach to base with the back up we received" Josef announced. "Ok 2-1 get the new arrivals to captain Joey ASAP" the guy on the radio said. "Roger that command Echo 2-1 out" and Josef out the mic back on its holder. We pulled up next to a garage and parked the hummer there. We stepped out of the Hummer and began to walk towards the base. "So Josef how long have you guys been holding out" Sonic asked as we walked into the main entrance. "It's been five months since first contact and we fell back to Solis, we have been holding our ground ever since" Josef explained. "What have you guys been doing for five months" I asked as we walked down a hall. "Well we defend Solis but other than that we scout out areas where we believe Mauler hives are located" Josef explained. We walked into a large room where many soldiers were managing computers, radios, and security. "Josef over here", I turned and saw a black hedgehog waving us down. Josef ran over with us right on his heels. "You must be our help" the black hedgehog said. Sonic nodded "that's right". The hedgehog seemed relived "the names Joey, it been rough but I'm glad we waited for you guys". I nodded "we're here to assist in any way possible", right then warning alarms began to go off. Joey ran over to a guy on a computer, "What the fuck is going on" he yelled. "Sir inmate A-284 has attacked the guards"the guy on the computer said. "Damn it" Joey cursed, he turned back to us. "Looks like its time for you guys to help out".

We ran down the hall, taser in our hands. "So who is this guy" I asked Joey. He scowled "some guy we found he attacked two of my men as soon as we talked to him, so we normally keep him chained up". "Wow this guy sounds like a badass" Amy said. Joey nodded, we ran around the corner and saw guards helping out inmates who had been hurt. They were also helping out other guards who had been attacked. Some had long, deep scratches on there chest. I saw that one of the inmates had five stab wounds in his stomach and a long scratch along his face. Damn I thought, we ran up to the door where 20 other guards were waiting. "Ok Sally, Sonic, Amy you three are with me, we'll confront him and the others will provide back up" Joey planed. We all looked at each other and nodded. I took a deep breath and kicked in the the door. We ran forward towards an inmate, he was hunched over another inmate. "Freeze" Joey yelled, the figure stood up and nodded his head. The other inmate ran towards some guards who helped him into the other room. The other inmate had blood dripping from his finger tips. He had bruises and taser burns all over his body. He let out an unearthly growl, all of his claws shot out of his finger tips. He turned to face us, when we were looking eye to eye I froze. No way it couldn't be, his eyes were blacked out and his pupils were purple. But everything else was the same, his spiked back fur, his black fur, even his white muzzle. "How the hell" Sonic said, "what you know this guy" Joey said still training his taser on him. "Yeah he's one of us" Sonic said. I started to walk towards him, "Sally what are you doing" Amy yelled. I ignored her and kept walking towards the man I had fallen in love with. "Ace it's me, Sally, remember me" I said calmly. Ace growled at me showing his fangs. "What has happened to you Ace" I whispered.


	8. The beast within

Aces POV

(20 minutes earlier)

The guards had put the chains around my wrists and ankles. They pulled me up and pushed me out of my cell. "Easy" I said, the guard just kept pushing me. Ace let me have control I want to kill this asshole Nazo said. "Stop it" I whispered "shut up" the guard snapped. I let out a low growl, your anger is rising good I will use this Nazo said. I kept stepping forward, "you rat bastards, I come here to help you, and you beat me" I growled. A shock came from the collar around my neck. "Ahh nggh huhu" I groaned. I grabbed the collar and fell to my knees. "Get up" the guard yelled, he grabbed my arm and I snapped. I elbowed him in the stomach, flipped him over me, and started to choke him with my chains. "Don't you ever touch me again, got it" I growled in his ear. He nodded in ear and I let him go. I walked away as he coughed on the ground. I walked up to the door, the guard undid my chains and let me in the cafeteria. I saw many criminals and low life's in orange jumpsuits. I grabbed a tray of slop and sat down at an empty table. Ace let me free Nazo aggravated, I grabbed my head as a splitting headache shot through it. "Hey what the fuck are you doing". I looked up and saw five other inmates standing in front of me. "Huh" I said confused,the big muscular, sleeveless grizzly stepped towards me. "Your in my seat" he said in a horse rasp. "Um why does it matter" I asked still holding my head. "Because punk nobody messes with me" he shot. "Hey why don't you and the Brady Bunch go find another seat" I joked. The thug wiped my tray off the table. "Thanks bud I wasn't going to eat anyways", he slammed his fist on the table leaving cracks. "You don't scare me you fat sack of shit". He grabbed me and threw me off the seat onto the ground. "You think your such a smart ass huh" the grizzly said to me. "Thanks for the obvious dip shit", he grabbed me and lifted me off the ground. "I'm going to make you regret this" he threatened. I smiled "give your best shot fatty" I provoked. He punched me in the gut and pain shot through me. "Cough cough oh you've been eating your veggies haven't you" I teased. His fist connected with my jaw, I felt blood fill my mouth. "Not so tough huh" he spat, I looked at him and spat my blood in his face. He wiped it off "oh you little fuck", he chucked me across a table into another thug. He must not have cared enough to turn around and beat the shit out of me, good. I got up a sharp pain in my face. I saw that the five thugs had sat down where I was originally sitting. They were laughing probably about me. Are you going to take that Nazo said. "You know what I have to agree with you" I growled. Nazo laughed as I started to walk towards the table of assholes. The grizzly saw me walking "coming back for round two bitch". I just kept walking making no chance to answer his question. "Nothing to say now smartass" he said standing up. "Nope just going to kick your ass" I threatened. "No your not, I'm bigger and stronger than you" he said flexing. "Not smarter" I insulted, the grizzly snarled "I'm going to kill you". He threw a fist at me, I just caught it in my hand. All the inmates gasped, the grizzly looked shocked. I twisted my hand so that he would have to get on his knees to not break his wrist. I pointed my index finger and my claw shot out from the tip. I brought it to his meaty neck, "I could just kill you right now, I could just run my claw across your neck and slice it open" I growled. I pushed it in his neck enough to make him wince in pain. "But I'm not going to", I pulled back my hand and he almost looked relieved. "I'm going to leave you with something that will stick with you". I felt my anger rise as I brought my claw to the top part of his right forehead. I dragged it across his face so that it would leave a cut and scar. "Ahahhhhh" he screamed as I dragged my claw across his eyebrow, over his eyelid, across the bridge of his snout, and ended at the middle of his left cheek. He was panting and gripping my leg tightly. "Not so thought are you" I said, I stabbed all of my inch long claws into his gut. He let out a choke and fell on the ground grabbing his wound. I looked around and saw that the other four thugs made a circle around me. "You bitches want some, come on" I yelled. One guy ran towards me, fist raised in the air. I sidestepped him, punched his kidneys five or six times, and elbowed him in the spine. The next guy jumped on my back and started to choke me. I grabbed him and flipped him over me. I stomped on his chest and herd the nasty crack of bone. The other two dog piled on me, you have got to be kidding me I thought. I launched them off me and saw a guard running towards me. He pressed a button on a remote and a shock came from my collar. I fell to my knees grabbing the collar. "Settle down" the guard barked, I was getting furious. Yes Ace let me be free Nazo said excited. I shot out of my claws and stabbed them into the collar. The metal clanked in the ground as I rose to my feet. The guard stepped back and pulled out his taser. I let out a growl and ripped the sleeves off my jumpsuit. I slowly walked forward, I stopped when two metal prongs stuck out of my chest. I looked at the guard in annoyance as the voltage shocked through my body. I walked forward and grabbed the collar of his jacket. I lifted him off of the ground, I yanked the prongs out of my chest and crushed them in my hands. "Don't ever do that again" I growled, my voice was much deeper, eviler, and like two people were talking at the same time. He nodded in fear and I dropped him on the ground. He started to crawl away as other guards were bum rushing me. I grabbed one of the prisoners that I had knocked down. I lifted him up as the taser prongs shot at me. They stuck in the guy and began to shock him. He twitched as the voltage emptied into his body. I grabbed one of the sets of wires and yanked on it. A guard flew off his feet and towards me. I scratched his stomach all the way to his chest as he went over me. He flopped on his back, I picked him up and threw him at the other guards. They fell over in a pile. An alarm blared in my ear, I turned and saw more guards running at me from the main entrance. I growled, all rational thoughts left as primal instincts took over. Stay alive, attack, stay alive, attack I thought. Oh Ace I like this side of you Nazo stated. I shot my claws out of my finger tips and ran at the guards. I punched the first guy thirty feet back, side kicked two more, and head utter another one. More and more guards ran out and I took them all on. Unconscious bodies started to litter the floor as I clawed an X into a guards chest. Taser prongs hit me from all sides but I'd didn't even faze me, I ran at another guard and clawed an X in his chest too. I grabbed one guard and stabbed him in the stomach. I threw him at several other guards and hit them all. I spotted out of the corner of my eye an inmate who had a taser in his hands. He was moving along the tables trying to get behind me. I jumped and landed right in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks. I growled at him showing my fangs. He slowly backed up but idiot let him get away. I launched myself at him and tackled him to the floor. He struggled under me but I held him down. "Please don't kill me I have a family" he sobbed. I almost felt sympathy for him, here he is trying to get through his sentence and I was about to rip his throat out. I quit growling and showed mercy. "Freeze" someone barked at me, I felt my anger build up again. I stood up still looking at the guy under me. I nudged my head to signal him to leave. He nodded and bolted for the door. "Get on your knees" the man yelled. I let out a growl, kill them Ace kill them all Nazo said. I turned to face my foes, I came face to face not with an enemy but with a women. Her ocean blue eyes seemed shocked when she saw me. Wait a minute I know those eyes, damn it Ace focus they are the enemy Nazo snapped. I watched carefully as she stepped forward. I sized her up, not a huge threat. "Ace it's me, Sally, do you remember me" she said. Her voice was smooth and soft to my ears. I let out a growl but not as threatening as the others. She stopped "what has happened to you" she whispered. I stopped and looked at my paws, they were covered in blood. "Chto ya stat'(what have I become)" I said. "Ace" I looked up at Sally, "s..Sally". She had tears in her eyes "Ace". She ran up and gave me a big hug. I felt my anger cool and my rational mind set come back. "Damn it Ace don't ever scare me like that" Sally scolded. I smiled "I can't make any promises". She smiled and kissed me, I kissed her back and brought her closer to me. I broke apart and stared into her ocean blue eyes. "Hey", I looked over at a black hedgehog, "step away from the girl". I moved in front of Sally "hey this is my girlfriend you can't make me do a damn thing" I yelled. The hedgehog looked pissed. "You want me come and get me", I walked forward. He threw his taser on the ground and sprinted at me. I held my ground and got into a stance. He threw a punch towards my chest but I flipped him over my body. He swung his fist back trying to get a blow in. I slid under him and tripped him. He fell to the ground "you little fuck". He kicked me in the chest and all air left my lungs. I stumbled back as he punched me two more times and then finish with an elbow. He tried to punch again but I grabbed his wrist. I kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the face. I grabbed his legs and swung him over myself and slammed him onto the ground. He jumped up, a little blood at the corner of his mouth, and punched at me. At the same time I threw a lunch at him. Our fists met, I pulled back and kicked. The hedgehog had caught it and flipped me around. I stumbled back as he launched himself at me. He talked me to the ground and we rolled around. We were about to punch each other but other stopped us. "Joey" he stopped, "Ace" I stopped. I looked over and saw Sonic standing next to a tiger, they were not happy. "Get over here" they yelled, "yes Beth" Joey said. He got off me and walked over to them, I stood up and followed him. Sonic was shaking his head, "you two my office" the tiger said. "I'm sorry do I look like a high schooler to you" I said. She grabbed me and raised a knife to my throat. "Grrrrrrr fine" I growled in frustration. She dropped me and walked off. I flipped her off behind her back. Joey shouldered me as he walked behind Beth. I rolled my eyes and took off after them.


	9. A night on the town

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" Beth yelled. Me and Joey just looked at each other like teens in trouble. "We're you trying to put us in disarray" she yelled. "You", she pointed at me, "I didn't ask you you to come here and mess up my army". Joey smiled, "and you" he hunkered in his seat. "You're suppose to set an example, and you show that it's ok to fight one another we might as well give up". "Listen this wouldn't have happened if crew cut over there didn't lock me up" I said pointing at Joey. "You attacked two of my men I couldn't take any chances" Joey said. "Oh yeah coming at a guy guns raised and having two people hold him down sounds like a real warm welcome" I snapped. "I was just following parodical", "if you didn't threaten me I wouldn't have attacked". "SHUT THE FUCK UP" Beth yelled. I gave Joey an angry glare and sat down. "Ok, now you two are going to lead a team to get supplies, while you two find a file from a safe in you fathers room Joey". He seemed to tense up and have a heart attack. "Now you two are going to work together right", we stared each other down, "Right". "Yeah whatever" I grumbled, "good now get out of here" Beth said. I shot up and sprinted out of the room in a blink of an eye.  
I ran into the garage just trying to get somewhere high. I saw a sky light on the ceiling which seemed easy to get to. I jumped onto the top of a Humvee and did a 180 spin. I launched myself up onto a cat walk near the skylight. In one final jump I flung through the window and landed on the roof. Snow was falling lightly dusting the city in a white powder. I sat on the edge and rubbed my temples. "You ok", I turned to see Joey standing there. "Yeah I'm good", he walked over and sat down next to me. "You are a hard headed guy you know that" he said. I smiled "yeah but it's for the people I love". He nodded and stared out at the snow fall. "So what happened to you" I asked. He sighed "well they needed more soldiers and I enlisted". "No I'm mean what happened to you to make you a soldier" I asked. Joey looked at me "damn you, when the Maulers began to land I tried to get ya family and girlfriend to the city, my dad was a cop so he was helping the evacuation, I got about one mile away then one of those things got under the SUV and made us roll, my sister almost died in the wreck and we carried her to the gates, my Dad was holding them off when one came up behind him and killed him". Joey had some tears in his eyes, opened up my arms for a hug. He took the hug and we just sat there, after a few minutes I moved away. "Come on we got a mission to begin" I said extending a hand. Joey took it and I lifted him off his ass. I ran to the other edge and jumped off, the wind stung my face as I fell through the air. I landed on the ground and stood up, Joey wasn't far behind. I ran over to Silver, Josef, and two other soldiers. "Ok you four are with us we are going on a supply run" I ordered. They all nodded and grabbed there gear, I lead them over to two humvees. "Ok Silver and Josef you are going to hit the mall find all food, drink and medical items you can, Lansing and Meyring you two are going to the sporting goods store, we had a ammo cash there, Ace your with me we all good" Joey said. "HURA" we all yelled, Joey nodded and got in the humvee. I sat next to him as Meyring took the driver seat. The others loaded up and we headed out for the outside. I looked over at Joey and saw his eyes drooping. "Hey get some shut eye, I'll get you up when we get there" I said. He nodded and drifted to sleep, I looked out the window at the dead landscape.  
After about thirty minutes of driving we stopped outside of the town. I shook Joeys arm to wake him up. He shot up and grabbed his riffle, we jumped out of the Humvee and patted the top. They drove off for their objectives as we continued on foot. "So how far are we from here" I asked. "About two miles up and one over" he said. "Damn should get walking huh", Joey nodded and we started to run down the street. We ran by empty building, abandoned cars, and blood splatters. "Huh were are all the bodies" I said aloud. "What do you mean" Joey asked. "Well there are a lot of blood splatters but no bodies" I said. Joey looked around "yeah when I was escaping there were bodies everywhere". I crouched down and put my fingers in a puddle of blood. It stuck to my glove and was still liquid. "Fresh blood" I said confused, Joey moved towards a ally entrance. "What you got" I asked,he turned around and showed me a green liquid on his hand. "Guessing someone tried to get out" he said. I nodded and stood back up. I continued down the street Joey close behind me. I saw movement on in the street and I ducked behind a car. I slowly peaked out to see what was in the street. It was a Mauler, it was standing there looking around. I was about to shoot it but two more of them jumped out of nowhere. I turned back to Joey "three tangos thirty yards ahead you see 'em". He looked over the car and nodded. "You take two I'll take the one on top of the car" Joey said. I nodded and sighted in my AK, I aimed at the one next to the street lamp. Joey patted my shoulder and I patted him back. We stood up and fired at the Maulers. The first two went down but the other one screeched at us, I sot at it and hit it in the face. I reloaded my riffle and turned in the com line "this is echo 2-1 we have just encountered three Maulers in the streets, they don't know we're here so keep it quiet" I said. "Ok we'll keep it quiet" Josef crackled over the radio. "Yeah we are nearing with our objective echo 2-3 out". I gave Joey I nod and we continued down the street.  
We finally got to the subdivision where Joeys house was. We walked down the road watching out for Maulers. "The house is five up lets get there, grab the file the get the fuck out of here" I said. "Yeah lets not be here longer than we have to be" Joey said. We started down the street but was quickly stopped by a blockage of cars. We looked around for another opening or route. I saw a broke fence in someone's yard and moved towards it. "Found a way around" I said pulling a board of a fence wall. Joey walked over and frowned, "this really". I rolled my eyes "you have a better idea". He sighed and squatted down, he slipped in between the boards into the back yard. I followed him making sure nothing followed us. I stepped in the back yard and looked around. It was a small yard but enough for a small family, wonder if I should buy a new house for Sal and me I though. "Hey Ace", I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Joey. He was peaking through the fence into the next yard. "I got something weird here" he said. I walked over my goggles bumping against my neck. "You see that pool there" Joey said pointing out the pool. I nodded and looked at it, I saw a bunch of little pods next to the edge. "What are those eggs" I asked, Joey just shrugged. I pulled of a board and threw it aside, Joey slipped through and I followed watching our six. I walked over to one of the pods and examined it. "What ever the hell these things are they can't be good" I said. Joey nodded in agreement, we continued by them but I made a mental note. We crawled through another hole in the fence lie into a back yard that was filled with black gunk. "Ugh what is this shit" Joey said. "I don't know", I crouched down near a pile, "I'm going to take a sample and get it to the lab for analysis". I scooped some in my hand and poured it into a glass vile. I put the vile in my pack and motioned to move forward. Joey gave a thumbs up and we walked to the side yard. I looked across the street and saw the house we needed to infiltrate. "This is Echo 2-1 we are nearing objective how are your ends" I said over the mic. "This is 2-2 we almost died due to unstable fixtures and ground but other than that we are loading the supplies up now" Silver said. "This is 2-3 we are rounding up all ammunition we can see and are loading it up" Lansing said. "Ok we are almost at he house we may need extraction out of here" I whispered. "Ok thanks for the heads up we'll head put your way when we are done" Lansing said. "Alright see you in ten", I got off coms and moved to the edge of the front yard. "Joey move up I'll give you cover" I ordered. He moved in front of me, he looked down both streets and then crossed the road. All the while I was making sure no mauler sneaked up on him. When he reached the front door he turned around and gave me thumbs up. I nodded and proceeded across the street. Damn it's quiet, too quiet I thought.i got about half way across the street before I herd a screech. I turned to see two shadows moving towards us. I sprinted as fast as I could and tackled Joey into the house. The door splintered to pieces as we flew through it. We landed with a thud, Joey pushed me off and got on his feet. I stood up and looked outside, I saw the Maulers walk past the house not giving it a second thought. "Shit that was close" I huffed, "too close if you asked me" Joey said. "Where's the file" I asked keeping my sight on outside. "Upstairs in my Dads safe" Joey said. I nodded and walked towards a room, I rounded a corner and stopped dead in my tracks. There was a Mauler hunched over a body, I pulled out my knife out of its seethe. I crept up behind it and ran the blade though it's neck. It fell to the ground it's green blood spraying out of its neck. I stepped over it and continued to the hallway. About half way down there was a set of stairs leading upstairs. "After you" I said to Joey, he just rolled his eyes and started up the stairs. They creaked under his foot steps, "move slow they don't look stable" I said. "Listen I know my house it's not going to breaaaaaaaaaaaa", a board under Joey gave way and he fell. I herd him bounce off the stairs going down stairs. When he finally stopped moving he let out a groan. "Hey Joey you ok" I asked looking through the hole he fell through. "Ugh yeah I'm fine just get to the safe and get the file, I'll find away out of here" he groaned. I nodded, looking up the stairs I ran up the first three then leaped over the hole. I landed on the other side, I continued till I was on stable ground. When I got to the second level I trained my AK-47 down the hall. I slowly stepped forward, "Joey which door is it" I asked. "Second one down on your right" he whispered. I walked up to the door and held my breath. I opened the door and was met with a tail. "Oh fu" I wrapped around me and flung me at the wall. My AK clattered to the ground and I landed on the ground with a thud. I looked up to see a Mauler staring me down, just my luck. It hissed and began to move closer to me. I reached for my AK but the Mauler grabbed me and slammed me up against the wall. It brought its mouth close to my face but I punched it in the jaw. It screeched in pain and dropped me. I grabbed my Colt 1911 and fired at the Maulers head. The bullet went strait through its forehead, the Mauler slumped on the ground. I holstered my pistol and grabbed my AK-47 off the ground. "Ace you ok I herd a lot of commotion" Joey asked. "Yeah I'm fine just ran into a pest" I said. "Ok go to the nightstand and pull it away from the wall" Joey instructed. I grabbed the sides of the stand and pulled it out of the way. I saw the safe "now you want to", before he could finish I punched my hand through the metal door and ripped it off its hinges. "I got the file and I'm moving to the front yard" I said. "Um ok I'll meet you there" he said. I walked out of the room and back down the stairs. I opened the front door and crouched on the front porch. I herd movement and saw Joey come around the side yard. "We good to go" I asked, "pack it up and move it out" Joey said. I nodded and started down the road with Joey at my heels. "Echo teams report in" I said, "this is Echo 2-2 we are loading up the last of the supplies and are heading out" Silver said. "Good 2-3 where are you at", there was no response, "2-3 do you copy". Only static came through, "Echo 2-3 do you copy" I repeated. "Damn it Silver fall back to the first point me and Joey will investigate" I ordered. "Ok we are moving now" he said. "Good see you in twenty", I turned to Joey. He had a worried look on his face, "come on lets move" I said. He nodded and we started to run down the street.  
I looked around the corner of a building and saw 2-3's humvee. "Joey up ahead" I informed. He nodded and crept forward, I followed watching our six o'clocks. "The Humvee is empty" Joey said. I looked at the ground and saw a streak of blood, I bent down to examine it. The blood was fresh and fairly warm still on the cold ground. "Stay with the Humvee" I ordered, I started to follow the trail of blood. "Don't go to far" Joey called out. I gave him a thumbs up still following the trail. As it lead me towards a alleyway the blood began to get heavier and in bigger puddles. I took six steps into the alley and the blood just stopped. I looked left and right making sure that I didn't miss anything. I saw no other trail start, I almost walked away but I felt a drip on my head. I brought my hand up to it and felt it, it was warm and wet. I looked up and I almost screamed. There hanging from a street light was what was left of Meyring. His eyes had been gouged out, his chest cavity was completely open, and his throat was slit. I slowly backed up not taking my eyes off the corpse. I kept going not taking another glance at the body. "What did you find" Joey asked. "Nothing good we need to find Lansing and fast" I said. Right then a scream filled the air. Me and Joey grabbed our weapons and ran towards the scream. We rounded a corner and saw a Mauler on top of Lansing. "No" I yelled, Joey and I opened fire on the Mauler easily putting 30 rounds into it. It fell over as we reloaded our guns. I ran over and pushed the body off Lansing, Joey rushed over and started to pull him out from under it. As he stood up he let out a gasp of pain, "ugh my leg, fuck it's broke" he groaned. I looked at his right leg and saw it was both broken and slashed opened. I crouched down and grabbed my gauzes from my bag. I started to wrap his leg so the bleeding would stop, I grabbed a board of wood next to a dumpster and split it in two. I placed one piece on each side of his leg and tied them together with duck tape. "Your going to make it but you need medical attention ASAP" I said standing up. Joey wrapped his right arm around him as Lansing wrapped his left arm around him. "Get him to the Humvee I'll cover you GO" I said. Joey started to help Lansing to the Humvee. I watched the road making sure that Joey and Lansing made it to the car. I saw a Mauler exit a building, I fired at it until it went down. Another one crawled out of a sewer, I lit it up and filled it up with lead. "Joey hurry up these things are starting to notice" I said shooting at two Maulers. "I'm trying not to make his leg worse" Joey snapped. "God damn it" I said, I walked over with a syringe in my hand. I plunged the needle into Lansing thigh and injected the liquid into his blood. "That will help with the pain and he'll be knocked out know move" I said. Joey nodded and started to drag Lansing faster. I turned around and saw a hoard of Maulers running towards us. "Oh my god" I whispered. I grabbed a frag, pulled the pin out, and I chucked it at them. The grenade landed about 30 yards ahead of the hoard. Right as the the first few stepped over it, the grenade exploded. The shrapnel launched into the first four Maulers. They flopped on the ground knocking the next few over. I pulled the trigger and fired my bullets at the incoming Maulers. One after another fell to the might of my lead. The more I put bullets into these things the more of them come at us. "Uh Joey did you him in yet" I said a little concerned. "I just got him in" Joey said. "Good cause we need to go" I yelled. Joey turned around, "holy shit" he yelled. I reloaded my AK then grabbed him by the collar. "You drive" I said pushing him into the driver seat. "Uh yeah" Joey said scrambling to start up the Humvee. I grabbed the side of the hummer and shot towards the Maulers. The engine roared to life and we speed off down the road. The wind rushed in my ears as the Maulers ran after us. Still holding the side of the Humvee, I aimed with my left hand and pulled the trigger. The bullets flew out of the barrel, through the air, and into Maulers. One by one they fell. I laughed maniacally as I pumped lead into them. "What you got bitches what you got" I yelled. The magazine fell onto the ground and I loaded a new one. We zoomed by buildings attracting more Maulers towards us. "Uh Joey you might want to go faster" I screamed over the wind. "I'm flooring it" he said, I fired at the Maulers again hitting three of them. Two of them jumped on the top of the Humvee. I climbed on top and shot at the Maulers. I hit the first one and the second one ducked. I wrapped its tail around my leg and yanked me to the ground. I hit the cold metal surface sending a slight pain through my right shoulder. The Mauler jumped on me trying to bit me neck. I pushed it away but it kept struggling. I reached my right hand down and grabbed my knife. I stabbed upwards and into the beasts mouth. I pushed it even harder shoving the blade into the brain. The Mauler went limp, I pushed it off my knife and it rolled on the ground. I fired what was left of my clip as we exited the town. I saw Silver and Josef driving on our left. "Good to see you guys made it out" Josef said. "Yeah I don't want to go back" Joey huffed. "Me and you both" I panted, I slipped my legs through the passenger window and landed on the seat. "Ugh my leg", I turned around and saw Lansing looking down on his leg. "We are about twenty minutes away from Solis you'll get treatment there but for right now rest" I said. He nodded and closed his eyes, I sat back and stared out the window at the bleak and frozen land.  
When we got back, Joey and I helped Lansing on a stretcher. The doctors ran him to the medical tent to get inspected. Silver and Josef were unloading the supplies they had put in grocery bags. Joey started to get the guns and ammunition out of the back of our Humvee. I grabbed the file from my backpack and walked down a hall. Man I hope Lansing can walk again his leg looked pretty beat up I thought. Some soldiers waved at me and I returned the wave. I just want to get this file to Beth and get some shut eye, the thought of sleeping made me smile. I entered the war room to drop off the file. Beth and So it were talking and looking at a map of Choris. "Hey" I said, Sonic looked up, "oh you made it back, did you get the file" he asked. I tossed it on the table "I went through a lot of trouble for that file it had better be worth it" I said. Sonic chuckled "it will be, go get some sleep you look beat". "Now that's an order I can follow" I said. Sonic nodded and I took my leave. Walking down the hall I saw Silver coming out of the operating room. "Hey Silver", "hey Ace" he said. "Is Lansing going to be good" I asked him bluntly. "Yeah he might need a few days but the brace we out on will help him out" he explained. I nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did good to day man, get some rest you'll need it" I said. He let out a yawn "I'll take up your offer". I smiled and patted his back. We walked towards our bunks "so Ace can you help me I'm having problems with Blaze" he said. "What is she pregnant" I said sarcastically. "Thankfully no, but it seems like she is distant got any advice" he said. "You know Silver women are a big mystery to most men but you came to the right guy, give her something nice and tell her she means the world to you as a start" I said. He stopped in front of his door "thanks Ace I owe you one". "Don't think any thing of it" I said. He nodded and walked into the bunk. I walked a few more doors down and opened my door. I was met with a hug "didn't think I would make it back" I said. Sally smiled "no just happy to see you". We kissed for a few second then I walked in the small bunk. "Sorry if I'm not chatty tonight but I'm tired" I yawned. "Don't blame you we help out around here getting defenses up" she said. I nodded and practically jumped on the bed. I let out a sigh as Sally laid down next to me. "It's really cold outside" she said shivering. I grabbed her and brought her closer to me. "I will always be here to warm you up" I whispered. She smiled and kissed me, we held that kiss for a minute or two before she broke apart. "Night killer", "night Princess". I let my eye lids fall and I slowly fell asleep with the sound of the wind in my ears.

**hey guys i'm sorry it's taking a while to get this published, I have school and it's cutting into my typing time. And I'm working on two other stories after this so those will come out faster. Thanks **


End file.
